Intentions" Part 8
by DTroi57
Summary: epilogue of the second story of the "Enemy's Mask" Trilogy


Epilogue....

Jean Luc Picard sat on the sofa in his quarters, his arm wrapped firmly around Beverly Crusher's shoulders as they shared a quiet glass of wine after dinner. Will and Deanna had left the ship at Starbase 415, to return in roughly a month's time, it had been a quiet gathering that saw them off. Just a few close friends, a few hard hugs, and they'd walked down the gangway to the starbase hatch. He and Beverly had immediately returned to his quarters for dinner.

"I received a communique from Starfleet Command, this afternoon." Beverly looked up at him over her shoulder.

"Oh? What did Admiral Brackett have to say?" Picard sipped his wine, thoughtfully,

"He updated me on the status of the various protagonists in Will and Deanna's kidnapping. I was able to fill Will and Deanna in as they packed to leave." Beverly frowned...

"What's happened to all of them? There will be consequences won't there?" Picard nodded..."Of course...Bastrok was returned to Romulus to stand trial for stealing the ship he'd used in the border attacks, along with charges of inciting a war with the Federation. There were no charges for his assaults on Will and Deanna, however since they donot acknowledge that there were any assaults." Beverly's pale complexion reddened in anger,

"Damn them! Don't they realize that Bastrok and his brother may have scarred Deanna for life. I'm not sure she'll ever fully recover!" Picard drew her back down...

"I know Beverly, and Starfleet is working on a way to force the issue with the Romulan High Council. The Betazed Government, along with Lwaxana Troi have filed formal charges, personally. Lwaxana herself is not without, influence...something will be done."

"What about Pressman and his lady friend...and that snake of a lawyer...what was his name...Parsef?" Picard nodded...

"Yes, Parsef. He committed suicide in jail shortly after his arraignment. He won't be bothering anyone else. Pressman is being treated for drug addiction, and he and Sadie were married, in a civil service at a medium security prison center. It seems they admitted their part in the kidnapping, and were sentenced to five years...in the same center. Their child will be born there. Chase Matthews is also being charged with complicity, and will serve five years as well. It's finally over, Beverly. Will and Deanna can get on with their lives." Beverly tightened her hold on Jean Luc's arms, which he'd wrapped around her...

"I only hope that fate allows them peace...they've more than earned some happiness." Picard murmured his agreement, as they both sipped their wine, in silence.

Aboard Starbase 415, Will and Deanna Riker were assigned guest quarters for the three day stay before returning by transport to Earth. Will took their bags into the bedroom, returning to find Deanna staring pensively out the viewport. The window afforded a breathtaking view of the curve of the base's hull, and beyond, against a backdrop of brilliantly twinkling stars....lay the Enterprise. Her hull shined pristine white in the light from a nearby star...as she made ready to get underway. Deanna didn't speak when Will stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her body, just above the swell of her belly. He drew her back against him, sensing her mood and need for reassurance.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Deanna nodded as the ship slowly rotated away from the station and moved a safe distance away...preparing to go to warp, and her next mission.

"We'll be back aboard before you know it. But for now, let's just enjoy our time together. We've hardly been alone since our wedding, I think it's about time...don't you?" He lifted Deanna's chin and kissed her lightly. She smiled a small smile, and leaned her head on his chest again. Will knew, had always known her true feelings. He 'd known when she'd come back from Eos, and he knew now...that she was still frightened and unsure of what lay ahead, and of what to believe in. It was going to take time, and patience to restore her confidence in the world around her.

"Sweetheart, I know that you're feeling scared and unsure...but now that Bastrok, Matthews, and the others are taken care of...we'll have our lives back." Deanna drew a tremulous breath as the ship seemed to gather itself then vanish in a blaze of bluewhite light. Finally, after the hectic and chaotic pace of the last few weeks, they were alone. She turned into Will's embrace and hugged him to her. After several moments, he guided her to the bedroom, slipped off her shoes and his own, and helped her to lie atop the quilt. He joined her, stretching full length, opening his arms as Deanna turned to press her body against him. It was a strong and peaceful embrace that they shared. They were at the beginning of a whole new life together. For now, they were two. Gradually the memories of their ordeal would fade, the scars would heal, their lives would return to normal. They would be forever changed.

Soon, when life began anew with the birth of their children, they would find themselves embarking on a new adventure...........as parents. There was no more important occupation, in the universe.

The End

Robin A. Marshall (DTroi57@aol.com)

6/22/98   
  



End file.
